The interaction between celebrities and fans may include various forms of communication, such as face-to-face encounters or meetings, fan mail, social media, electronic mail and the like. However, celebrities may generally find it difficult to interact with fans due to their busy schedules, the impracticable task of responding to every single communication they receive within a reasonable amount of time, or other reasons. In a similar regard, the fans may find the process and experience of interacting with celebrities equally challenging and frustrating.